Percy's Moments
by Sticks and Steam
Summary: Interesting moments about Percy Jackson! Mostly on the Argo. There will be silly ones, weird ones, stupid ones, sweet ones, sad ones, all kinds. Cover belongs to Viria of tumblr. Flames appreciated. Rated for occasional cussing. Low T
1. Girl Advice

So,** sorry, you guys. I know I should be writing the next chapter of "I'm Not Gone Forever, but, hey! You can't blame me! Blame my muse: Harold the Grape. Don't ask.**

**Disclaimer: Screw you, Laws. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Girl Problems

Third Person

Percy was busy. He was training on the Argo. With both water and Riptide at the same time. He was almost done beating the crap out of a training dummy, but the rest of the boys on the Argo came to interrupt him. No one should interrupt Percy when he's training. Seriously.

Leo, Jason, and Frank were just staring at Percy, guilty looks across their faces. Percy turned around.

"What? Do you need something? I'm kinda busy."

Leo responded. "Erm...Well, you see, ... We kinda need some ... Girl advice. Sorry."

Percy understood perfectly. "So, you two don't know how to tell your girls you like them.," he stated, pointing to frank and Jason. "And you don't know how to find a girl. " he said, pointing to Leo.

The three boys nodded, looking up at Percy **[In my world Jason is shorter than Percy. Deal with** it.] with big eyes.

Percy sighed. He swung Riptide over his shoulder, and walked to the lower deck where the girls' rooms were.

"First, we deal with you ." Percy pointed to Jason. He casually skipped. Yes, skipped. Up to Piper's door, and knocked loudly. Piper opened the door.

"JASON WANTS TO KISS YOUR FACE!" Percy yelled, shoving a very red Jason up to a blushing Piper, and gently bashing their lips on each other.

"Now, it's your turn. " he said pointing to Frank. Percy went door. Frank silently pleaded to the gods to stop this. This was what he got for interrupting Percy's training session.

Percy knocked a little bit softer this time.

" FRANK WANTS TO KISS YOUR FACE!" He yelled once more shoving two people together. Frank and Hazel kissed for all of two seconds, before pulling away, looking like two tomatoes.

"And you." Percy pointed to Leo.

Leo gulped. Percy went up to him. Percy grabbed a hold of Leo's shoulders, and shook him, screaming, " STOP CRUSHING ON JASON'S BIG SISTER! SHE'S A HUNTER." Percy let go of Leo, as he walked up to Annabeth's door. He knocked. She answered, and pulled him in without a word. As he was being pulled away, he shouted, "YOU'RE WELCOME!"

The remaining five looked at the door wearily. Leo voiced their thoughts. "That was... Interesting."

* * *

**Sorry for the length, let me know if you liked it. Look for mistakes, tell me in the reviews, sorry. I wrote this on my phone, so... **

**If you liked it, tell me what you want next!**


	2. Cousin Pillow Fight

**Hey. Harold the Grape keeps giving me ideas for this story, so I'm just gonna keep writing.**

**Harold the Grape: OOOOOHHHHH you should do the one where you make Percy s-**

**Me: Shut up, Harold. No spoilers. You ass.**

**DISCLAIMER: 'Nuff said.**

Chapter 2: Cousin Pillow Fights

Third Person

Thalia and Nico were aboard the Argo, with the seven, just hanging out, because they missed Percy. Percy was sitting on the couch, watching some weird show about penguins. Thalia and Nico crept up behind him.

"1, 2, 3, NOW!" Thalia screamed, as she and Nico jumped on Percy.

"AUGGHH!" A muffled cry came from the bottom of the doggie pile. Thalia and Nico laughed at their cousin, as they sat up.

"My Gods, you guys. You're heavy. Fatties." Percy teased, as he, too, got up, and ran away.

Thalia and Nico were playfully glaring at Percy's back as he ran, and started following him. Percy ran around and around the Argo, eventually leading to Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Piper, and Frank having a conversation about the trio, huddled in a bunch together.

Percy grabbed a pillow of the nearby couch, television still blaring the penguin show, and threw it at Thalia, who, unfortunately for Percy, ducked, and hit Nico. Nico grabbed another pillow off the couch, and threw it at Percy, who ducked, and the pillow hit Thalia. Thalia and Percy snatched more pillows, and soon, the Big Three trio was having an all-out pillow war.

The rest of the passengers of the Argo were watching them, laughing as both Thalia and Nico teamed up to smack Percy in the face. Then, they all left, leaving the trio hitting each other relentlessly.

Jason stayed behind though, and watched as the two hour pillow fight unfolded in front of his eyes, a hint of jealousy dashed across his face. He was thinking of how Thalia was supposed to be _his_ sister, and how she always acted like she was _Percy's_ sister, _not_ his. Then, he remembered that it didn't matter, because they were all family now.

And as he watched Thalia and Nico fall asleep on either of Percy's shoulders, all the while Percy's eyes were drooping, too, he said to himself, "This is my Family now."

**Well… Review, please.**

**Harold: Don't it makes her crazy and happy.**

**Me: Shut up, Harold. You're just a grape.**

**Harold: Well, you're just a fangirl, with an obsession problem.**

**Me: Whatever.**


	3. Not A Morning Person

Hey,** so did you like the new chapter? Plan 25 is humorous. Yeah. Okay, so... I feel as if you are punishing me by holding back your reviews, to punish me for... Being... Something. Flames are appreciated. **

**Thanks to: logicalnonsense19 for pointing that out, I'll fix it soon. You can be one of my new favorites.**

**Disclaimer: not gonna say it.**

**Harold: SHE DOESNT OWN!**

**Me: SHUUUUTTTTTT UPPPPPP**

* * *

Third Person

It was 6 am on the Argo, pretty early for a bunch of teenagers. But not for demigod teenagers. Six of them were up, and Percy was still asleep. The rest of the seven wanted to have a war meeting, so they sent Jason in, to wake him up.

Annabeth thought this was so funny; they didn't know how to wake Percy up! He'd soak them. To the bone. She decided not to say anything, and to just watch. It would entertain her.

So Jason went into Percy's cabin, to find him, sleeping soundly, on his bed, shirtless.Percy had a trail of drool on his pillow, and he looked so _peaceful._ That rarely ever happens when you're a demigod, so Jason didn't want to ruin it. But, they wanted a war meeting, so he went to wake his cousin up.

"Perce, wake up. We need you out here." The younger boy called, to the oblivious, older boy, who was still fast asleep. "C'mon, man, get up!" Jason tried again, getting no response. He took a deep breath, and leaned into Percy's ear.

"WAKE UP!" Jason screamed into Percy's ear, startling the demigod awake.

Percy's instinct took over, and he jumped up, and held Jason against the wall, Riptide against Jason's neck.

"Percy, it's just me. Jason tried to wiggle. Percy seemed to blink the sleep out of his eyes, and let Jason down.

"Sorry about that, but what are you doing, it's still night time. I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait, Percy don't-" Jason reached out to touch Percy, and his hand caught the small of Percy's back, and Percy jumped, scaring the shit out of Jason.

Percy's reflexes kicked in again, and Jason was doused by a small tidal wave, that went quick as it came. Jason glared at Percy, only to find that he was sleeping on the floor this time, with a pillow under his head. Jason stormed out of the room, soaking wet. He got back to the table, and the rest of the seven stared at him.

"He is not a morning person." Jason stated,simply.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Percy walked out of his room, to sit down and have breakfast. Jason was stating at him, Annabeth seemed to be laughing at him, mentally. And the rest of the seven watched as he moved to get some cereal. He took a handful, and ate it. Staring them all in the face.

"Dude, stop looking at me. You surprised me, okay? Gods." Percy was uncomfortably shifting, as he looked at Jason.

"You soaked me." Was the only reply.

"Yeah, I did, but you shouldn't bother me in the morning. Only three things can get me

up at six." Percy explained.

"What are they?" Leo questioned, feeling the need to know.

" My mom's food, my mom, and Annabeth." Percy said, as he ate more cereal.

"...Annabeth?" Hazel asked, seeing if she heard correctly.

"Yeah, don't know why you didn't send her." Percy answered.

The rest of the demigods looked at Annabeth.

"I thought it would be funny." She explained. "And it was. Plus, I got it all on tape. You still drool in your sleep, Seaweed Brain."

"So I've been told. Wait, you got it on tape?" Percy looked at his girl friend.

"Of course. What did you think the camera was for?"

"I kind of forgot about that." Percy's reply made everyone laugh, as he wolfed down more cereal. And yes, it was blue cereal. And Demeter would be proud.

* * *

**So, yeah. Tell me what I could do better, what I should do next, all that jazz.**

**Harold: tell them the tongue twister.**

**Me: okay, so I've been spreading this around, I think you should try it. Here it is:**

**Betty Botter bought some butter, but she said the butter's bitter if I put it in my batter, it would make my batter bitter.**

**I'll tell the second part in the next chapter. **

Review. Please.


	4. Percabeth Proposal

**Hey! So this is an overused one, but, I'mma do it!**

**Daughterofposeidon: Not quite, but close! It's at the bottom.**

**Bombilla: Thanks!**

**Wisegirl302: Because it was funny if they didn't.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Harold: GET ON WITH IT!**

Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Coach Hedge, and Jason were all just sitting around on the Argo. They were doing normal teenage things.

Percy was playing with Annabeth's hair, while she was doing something on her computer. Jason and Piper were talking, and being all fluffy. Frank and Hazel were both eating ice cream, out of the same bowl. Leo was fiddling with metal, and Coach was swinging his bat around.

For like, the first time, ever, the Argo was peaceful, and quite. That never happened. Everyone was calm, and no one was talking. Percy was the one to break the silence.

"You know, Wise Girl, I don't really like your name." Percy said, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"What's wrong with my name?" Annabeth defended, sounding insulted. By now, everyone was watching the couple, as they fought.

"It's your last name, in particular. I think you should change it." Percy was smirking.

"Change it? To what?" Annabeth was sounding so confused.

"Jackson." Percy said that one word, and stalked off, walking below deck. He pulled something out of his pocket, but no one was paying attention to that. They were all looking to Annabeth, to see her reaction.

"Did you just- Are you seriously- Arghh! DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME? GET BACK HERE PERSEUS JACKSON, DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Annabeth was yelling at Percy's retreating figure. The rest of the passengers looked at each other, and seemed to make a decision at the same time. They followed Percy, through a different hallway, and meet him below deck.

Annabeth came down, looking confused, angry, and touched.

"Wise Girl, will you marry me? I love you." Percy was kneeling down, on one knee, in the classic proposal pose. There was something different about this proposal. Instead of a regular ring, he was holding a Ring Pop. A blue ring Pop, no less.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth aid, as he swept her off her feet, spinning her around as he kissed her, like a cheesy movie. Percy slid the ring onto her finger, and bowed down to kiss her hand. Except, instead of kissing her, he licked her Ring Pop. Annabeth just laughed, and popped it in her mouth.

Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Coach, and Piper were staring at Percy and Annabeth, as Percy pulled out a second blue Ring Pop, and they sucked on their Ring Pops, together. Then, they all went back to the conference room.

**(A/N I so wanted to end it here, but I had an idea, so, you're welcome.)**

After a while, Annabeth was done with her Ring Pop. She found something at the bottom of the lollipop part of the treat. Percy was standing behind her, waiting, with a bunch of flowers. Annabeth took the real wedding ring off the little nub at the bottom of the base of the candy. Annabeth slid the green and grey little band of silver, a very simple little ring, with the words 'I love you' carved on the inside. Annabeth turned around to see Percy standing there, and took the flowers, and they spun-kissed again.

Leo looked at them, and rolled his eyes, and yelled "Get a room, love birds!"

Percy threw him into the ocean below them.

**So, this is longer than usual, and I love you guys! Okay! Riddle!**

**So, the next part is this:**

**But a bit of better butter would make my batter better! **

**Say it three times, fast.**

**Tell me if I did anything wrong, what I should do next, what I could do better, anything!**

**Review. Please, it makes me squeal.**


	5. Godhood

**Hi guys! I know I called the tongue twister thing a riddle, but it's not, okay? So, yeah. I do have a real riddle though, so okay. This is something I've wanted to do for a while, but I don't think I did a good job, so…**

**IamElizaBennet: Thanks!**

**Wisegirl302: I thought it would be funny.**

**Logicalnonsense19: Thank you so much, I love you.**

**Dauntlessdemigod: Thank you for your awesome compliments. Meow to you too.**

**Wafflestheninja: Wow, but it's not actually a riddle…**

**Michelle: thank you.**

**Guest: Me too.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to do it.**

**Harold: YES**

**Me: NO**

Third Person

The seven chosen demigods were sitting around the meeting table of the Argo. They had just discussed battle plans for defeating monsters without losing any more resources. None of them had any idea what to do. Not even Annabeth. So, they were all sitting in silence, sunken looks on their faces.

"This would have been so much easier if I had accepted that whole god thing." Percy mumbled, mostly to himself. Everyone except Annabeth looked at Percy, shocked.

"Y-you were offered godhood?" Leo asked, stuttering.

"Yeah…" Percy didn't like the attention. Jason was looking at him weird, Piper was staring at him, Leo looked at him as if he _actually was_ a god. Hazel was staring with her mouth open, and Frank was just… looking at him. Annabeth had an amused look on her face, and she was silently laughing at her boyfriend, who was looking uncomfortable.

"You said no… to being a god. I don't believe that." Jason had decided to be jealous. Again. Annabeth was staring at him with a disgusted look.

"Actually, he was. Plus, it was _your_ dad who offered it to him."

"Tell us the story, Perce." Hazel finally regained her words.

"No, I don't want to." Percy was turning red.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She was going to take over. She thought Percy should stop being so modest.

"Oh, I'll do it. Stop being so modest." Annabeth thought Percy was being ridiculous.

"No, you tell it wrong. You make it sound like I did something amazing, and like I'm the hero." Percy was whining again.

"That's because you are the hero, stupid Seaweed Brain. Now, shut up."

"Can I leave?"

Annabeth took out some reinforced duct tape, and taped Percy to the seat. She put his hands on the table, and taped them there, too. He wasn't getting away that easy. The rest of the seven looked amused, as Percy struggled to get out of the tape, unsuccessful. Now that Percy was taken care of, she began her story.

"So, it was the Second Titan War, and everyone was fighting. Percy was up against Kronos, who was in the body of Luke. So, Luke is fighting to take control of his body, while Kronos is getting stronger. Luke told Percy to give him my knife, and Percy obviously didn't know what to do.

He looked a little at war with himself, but ended up giving Luke the knife. Luke had most control for three seconds, in which, he stabbed himself in his mortal point. So, Percy, who still trying to decide if he did the right thing, decided that he would think about himself as a murderer.

Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty, so he kept thinking that he murdered Luke, by giving him my knife. After the war was over, and Percy basically won for us, the gods had a party. The main fighters in the war, like the ones who sacrificed the most, or whatever, got gifts. Grover became the Lord of the Wild; Tyson became the general of the Cyclops army, and a new stick. I got to redesign Olympus. Percy got to have any gift he chose, as long as it was within the gods' power.

Zeus said 'I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-if you wish it- you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time.'

You should have seen his face. He was so shocked. But, he said no. Instead, he made the gods swear that all gods would be respected, and recognized. All minor gods would get cabins and thrones, and they would all claim their children by the time they turn thirteen. He made them swear it on the Styx, so they have to do it forever." Annabeth finished her story.

The rest of the seven were staring at Percy, looks of disbelief plastered on their faces.

"No, Wise Girl. I didn't do anything. All I did was hand Luke a knife. Stop staring. Can I get out now?" Percy was again looking uncomfortable. Annabeth looked at him. They seemed to have a silent debate, before Annabeth took out her dagger, and cut open the duct tape.

"Thank the gods." Percy muttered. Annabeth glared at him, and charged. Percy blocked, and disarmed her, and they engaged in hand to hand combat, which slowly turned into kissing.

Leo took one look at them, and he yelled, "To the ocean!" Planning to recreate their lake kiss, which he had heard about from Clarisse. Everyone lifted them, and threw them overboard.

Percy created a bubble around them, just like the canoe lake. Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Leo were looking over the water expecting them to come up, but they didn't.

Under the water, Percy told Annabeth, "This is the second best underwater kiss of all time." Annabeth laughed, and they made out, sitting there for hours.

**So, that was WAY more than usual. Usually, they're only like, 400-500 words, short and simple. Now, it's like 900 words. I want to share an actual riddle this time. Leave the answer in a review. Tell me what to do, what I did wrong, What I could do better, anything for the next chapter, whatever.**

**Riddle: **

**Poor People have me, rich people need me, and if you eat me, you die. What am I?**

**Review, I love you! **


	6. Percy Food

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long, but I had school. Plus, I also had writer's block. So there. If you guys could tell me what you want to read, that would be great.**

**DauntlessDemigod: Thank you so much! **

**Wafflestheninja: Glad it made you smile!**

**Wisegirl302: Because… um… she… I DON'T KNOW! I love you!**

**TheOcean'sFirstDaughter: CORRECT!**

**DaughterofPoseidon2001: Thanks! The answer will be in the bottom author's note.**

**Logicalnonsense19: I still love you. But now, not in that way. Thanks! I'll try. No, wrong Answers. Sorry.**

**Okay, Imma stop this ridiculously long-**

**Harold: SHUT UP.**

**Disclaimer: How about I say nothing?  
**

* * *

Third Person:

It was dinner time on the Argo, and it was Percy's turn to make it. With Annabeth's help of course. We wouldn't want him to burn down the ship. The rest of the passengers were sitting around the table for half an hour, when Percy and Annabeth finally emerged from the kitchen.

"Finally! I'm STARVING!" Leo shouted, looking at the dinner in their hands. Percy set the food down on the table.

"Hope you guys like pancakes. Can't make anything else." Percy said, shrugging. Annabeth sat down next to him and took a few pancakes, putting them on her plate. Everyone except Percy looked at her as she took a bite.

"NO, don't eat that!" Piper yelled, moving to swipe the pancakes off her friend's fork.

"Why?" Both Annabeth and Percy asked at the same time.

"No offence, Perce, but I don't think pancakes are supposed to be blue." Jason said, slinging his arm around Piper's shoulders.

Percy laughed, and soon, Annabeth joined in, with her own chorus of sweet laughter. Leo looked at them like they were insane.

"What is so funny?" Leo asked, poking at his pancakes.

"I did that on purpose. That's how awesome pancakes look." Percy stated, giving them a look.

"Why? Frank asked, confused.

"My old stepdad once said that there was no such thing a blue food. Ever since, she went out of her way to make sure we ate blue." Percy explained.

Hazel nodded in understanding, taking a bite of her own stack of pancakes. Everyone else followed her example, and ate their food.

"These pancakes taste delicious." Hazel exclaimed, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I know. Mom makes the best pancakes."

"I thought you made them?" Leo questioned.

"Annabeth had some batter in a ketchup bottle. My mom gave it to her. All I did was put it in the pan." Percy shrugged, shoving more food in his mouth.

"Then what took you guys so long in there?" Hazel asked, obviously no realizing they could have been making out.

"Flour war." Annabeth answered, as if that explained everything.

They all ate their food in silence, devouring their food like a group of hungry teenagers, who fought monsters all day. Oh wait…

**OKAY NOW FOR THE COMBINING STORY**

Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and Frank sat down at the table, just as Jason came out with dinner, plates of boring, normally colored food in his hands.

"Hope you like it." Was all he said, sitting down at the table, getting some food onto his own plate as everyone else did the same. No one noticed Percy become pale as ghost, looking nauseous.

"What's the matter, Perce? Jason prepared this nice meal for us, aren't you going to eat it?" Hazel asked sounding like a mother.

Annabeth looked over at her boyfriend, realizing the problem at hand. She mentally face palmed, and saw Percy staring at the food, looking disgusted.

"I-I can't eat t-that." Percy said, his voice sounding weak.

"Well, I'm sorry you can't appreciate this meal I have prepared for you." Jason sounded hurt.

"You are eating my friends. T-they are e-eating my friends." Percy said turning to Annabeth, "Don't put that in your mouth. That's- that's Jasmine, she was Tritons daughter. P-please don't eat Simon. You are _**eating my friend**_."

Everyone was staring at him in shock, as Annabeth led him to the edge of the boat. Percy was muttering, "I thought I heard them screaming. I knew they were close." Annabeth pushed him over the edge. Hazel and Frank jumped up in alarm.

"Its fine, he's in the ocean. He just needs to calm down. He'll come up when he's ready." Annabeth explained, looking at them. Hazel and Frank relaxed.

"Now, for you." Annabeth said calmly, as she turned to Jason. "What were you thinking? He can talk to sea creatures, so you try to feed him seafood? What were you trying to accomplish here? You can't just feed him his friends! That's fucking cannibalism to him! You are a complete ass." She ranted, as Jason shrunk back ashamedly.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Jason said. Annabeth sighed. She went into the kitchen and got a bowl of Fruit Loops prepared for when Percy came back, and set it on the desk in his room. Then, she walked back to the table, and pulled out a box of cookies, and ate them with Hazel and Frank, as Jason, Piper, and Leo sat eating some crab.

*ONE HOUR LATER*

Percy came up onto the boat, looking better, and completely dry. (Duh) He walked down the hallway to Annabeth's room, and pulled her out.

"Hey, I'm back. I got some blue, double chocolate chip cookies in my room. Want to share?" He asked, and Annabeth nodded, so they both skipped to his room, and ate Fruit Loops and cookies together.

"I'm never ever taking you to a restaurant that serves seafood." Annabeth stated, and stuffed her face with more cookies. They heard a knock at the door.

It was Jason. "Hey, man. Sorry I tried to give you seafood. You okay?" Jason looked scared.

"It's not me you should be scared of. By the way, don't go into the ocean for like, a decade. Triton says if you do, he'll kill you. I forgive you. No biggie." Percy said.

Jason left. Percy and Annabeth continued eating, which turned into making out.

* * *

**So… this is obviously longer than everything else. Tomorrow is Percy Jackson Day! Yay! So, eat blue, wear you camp shirts proudly! Don't forget to take the oath! (Which you can find by googling 'Percy Jackson Oath') I love you all!**

**Riddle Answer: NOTHING!**

**New Riddle: **

**Every time you lose something, it is always in the last place you look. Why?**

**Harold: Because-**

**Me: Shut up, Harold, NO TELLING.**

**Harold: Review! I want to see her dance like an idiot.**

**Me: Hey!**


	7. New York Echo

**Hi, so I know I haven't been updating, but you can blame my evil math teacher for that. This story idea is not mine; I got it from bombilla's story. This one takes place in Camp, after they defeat Gaia, pretend that Hazel and Frank are in Camp Half- Blood, just visiting.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Harold: She doesn't ow-**

**Me: Shut up. I might.**

**Harold: NO you don't.**

Third Person:

Camp Half-Blood was celebrating the return of their heroes, and finding their lost leader. There was a big party, and everyone from Camp Jupiter came. Even Octavian, who was grumbling about how stupid he thought Rachel was. Everyone was happy.

During the party, Conner and Travis talked to Percy, and found out about Hazel and Frank. They decided to mess with them. Conner and Travis gathered together Leo, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank, and explained their plan.

"Okay, so do you know what a 'New York Echo' is?" Travis asked.

Everyone shook their heads. **(I know it's unlikely, but whatever.)**

"Well, we're about to show you." Conner stated.

"We found out that Percy has a New York accent, but only when he's super tired. Like, he's been asleep for at least 30 minutes, and he hasn't slept for 3 days."

"We are going to go into his cabin, tonight and show you exactly what a New Yorker does, when he's tired." Conner finished.

"Okay, but one question. How did you know about the accent?" Annabeth asked, afraid they stalked her boyfriend, or something crazy like that. She never got her answer.

"Meet us at the lake, tonight. Watch out for harpies, and don't get eaten." Travis and Conner said, perfectly in synch.

******LATER THAT NIGHT***** LIKE, AT MIDNIGHT. ************

The group meet at the lake, right in front of Percy's cabin. Travis and Conner went in first, followed by Annabeth and Leo. Thalia followed Hazel and Frank into Cabin Three. Nico went in last, a little bit scared of being blasted by Poseidon, or Percy.

"Okay, so let's all be very quiet, and observe. Watch Conner, as He demonstrates." Travis explained, sounding like Annabeth, when she explains math to Percy.

"This is a New York Echo." Conner said, calmly. "HELLO!" HE yelled.

Percy responded, in his sleep, strong New York accent in his voice. "SHUT DA FUCK UP, I'M SLEEPIN' HEREA!" Percy flopped back onto his bed, snoring.

Thalia, Travis, Conner, Leo, Nico, Frank, and Annabeth all burst out laughing. Hazel stood there, shocked that such bad language came out of her friend's mouth.

"His mother should wash his mouth with soap." Was all Hazel said, before she turned on her heel, and left, going to the Hades cabin to get some rest.

**I know, I know. Short. I think I'll try to update again today, if I can. Thanks for reading! Tell me what I should do next, what I did wrong, what do you want? Riddle time! The answer was easy, because I couldn't think of anything else. So, yes. Everyone got it right.**

**NEW RIDDLE:**

**The Pope has it, but he does not use it. Your father has it, but your mother uses it. Nuns do not need it. Your lady friends husband has it and she uses it. What is it?**


	8. Curse Words

**Hey, so, um, I really liked writing this. A lot. The riddle was an easy one; everyone got it right. I'm going to let you get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I think not.**

**Harold: Just let them go already. I like this one. It's the only one you don't screw up.**

**Me: Well, I think you should stop being an asshole.**

**Harold: I think not.**

Annabeth's POV

Okay. I love Percy a lot; I mean we all love him. But, everyone knows that he is sort of weird. See, he's got this problem with cussing, like he prefers not to hear it, but he doesn't care if you do. A lot of people would think he swears a lot. That's only half true. Percy's swears are… not normal. Even Leo thinks so. And he's LEO. Let me explain…

Flashback/Cartoon Thing-y where they sort of go back in time:

_ It was just after breakfast time, and Percy was in charge of clearing the table, and putting the dishes in the sink. On the way to the kitchen sink, Percy tripped over his feet. He fell flat on his back, and moved quickly to catch all the plates. Percy managed to catch all the plates, except one. The plate he didn't catch was the only one with food still on it, and it came crashing down, to land on his head. The spaghetti sauce _**(A/N Because I want them to have spaghetti for breakfast, so shut up.)**_ dripped into his hair, and the plate slowly slid off, leaving noodles on Percy's dark hair, and over his green eyes. To make matters worse for him, the plate slid down on him, leaving more spaghetti on the left side of his clothes, and broke on the floor._

_ Everyone looked at Percy, startled at the loud noise made by the broken plate. The boat was silent for a short moment. Then, Percy said "Aw, cheese logs." _

_ We laughed at him, as he cleaned up the plate shards, and walked away, most likely to go clean up._

End of Thing-y

So, you see, Percy's an awesome boyfriend, a better one than anybody could ever ask for, in fact. But, he's got some crazy language problems. Though, this is just one example of it, I'm sure the others have some different stories about Percy's cussing.

Hazel's POV

I love Percy, I really do, but I've got to admit, he's kind of weird. I mean, he does this thing where instead of the bad language that the others say, that would get them a bar of soap in their mouths where I came from, he says these awkward phrases that don't make sense. Let me explain…

Flashback-ish Thing:

_Percy and I were on watch duty, and it was very boring. It was a super quiet night, and I wasn't complaining. Percy had brought up a fish, in a water bubble, and he was talking to it, very seriously. Percy kept on switching the fish he was talking to, and on his twentieth fish, he got a dead one. I freaked out. Percy looked sad, probably because he personally knew that fish. I almost screamed, but Percy just sighed, and put the fish back in the dark waters below us. _

_Percy had a moment of silence for the fish, and then, in a depressed voice, "That stupid shark, stabbed Dad's two thousand forty billionth kid. I'll kill that cheese gobbler when I find him."_

_I slowly scooted away from him._

End

See, Percy's one of my best friends, but he sure is freaky.

Leo's POV

I really like Percy. He has awesome sauce water powers, and he's so humble and stuff, even though he pretty much saved the gods' butts. Like, at least five times. HE's my hero, but Percy has some swears that I think are pretty weird. And I'm LEO. Let me explain…

Flashbackish thing:

_It was Percy's turn to try to learn to steer the boat. I was teaching him how to make emergency left turns with the Wii remote. To do that, we had to do a small series of jumps and turns. I demonstrated, by jumping in the air, spinning to the left, landing in a crouch, and swirling the remote in my right hand counter clockwise three times. The boat did absolutely nothing, because we were using a Wii remote from the Wii I set up on the TV. I gave Percy the remote, and had him __attempt__ to do what I did._

_Percy jumped up, spun to the left, and landed. Right after that, he lost his balance, and fell. On his face. I thought it was so funny, I laughed until my sides hurt. Percy looked at me from the floor, and groaned._

"_Aw, cheese holes that hurt." Percy said, mumbling. I stopped laughing at him, to stare at him. I mean, seriously. Cheese holes? Who the heck curses with the words 'cheese holes'? That guy is crazy._

End of thingamajig.

So, yeah. Percy is my hero, and he's super awesome and better than Jason, but don't tell Jason. Percy's pretty cool, but he's got some weird curses.

Frank's POV

Percy is one of my best friends, and all, but he has some crazy 'choice words' that no one else says, because they don't make any sense. Ever. Let me explain…

Cartoon Flashback:

_Percy and I were the only ones on the boat, because the others went down to convince one of the tree nymphs, that guard the Water Nylock Pass, to let our giant, Greek warship through. We couldn't go, because she hates any descendant of Poseidon. We decided to have some toast, because Percy's not allowed to make anything by himself, without supervision, and I can't cook. So, as we were carrying our toast back to the table, with blue jam on it, Percy dropped his on the floor. The toast landed on the side with the jam on it._

"_Aw, cheese craps." _

_ Cheese craps? That was weird. I looked at him funny, and moved to put my toast on the table. I put another slice of bread in the toaster, and pushed the button. Percy was still on the floor, screaming over his "Fallen snack of deliciousness". _

_By the time the others got back, Percy had had a new snack, which he finished within two seconds, and was sitting on the couch with some stupid stuffed clown fish, _**(Which is explained in another chapter, later.)**_ and falling asleep, while watching a penguin show. I couldn't help but think of his swears, as he blurted out another strange profanity, cheese boogers, as his favorite penguin was pushed down by his least favorite penguin._

End of Cartoon Thing

See what I mean? Percy is a super good friend, but this 'offensive language?' Has to stop. Its giving me the creeps.

Jason's POV

Percy is a cool guy, and I like him, but everyone knows that he's got some pretty odd quirks to him, don't you think? Let me explain…

Flashback… (Cracker jack prize, army cab ride, graffiti warning sign, its dessert time)

_Percy and I were sparring in the Argo's training arena. We were using the practice swords, and I was disarmed by Percy. We ended the battle, and he won. I ran to go pick up my sword. On the way, I stepped on Percy's toe. With my man- heels. He jumped up and down, on one foot, while grabbing the other, and then, he fell. _

"_Cheese corn that hurt." Percy muttered under his breath. I looked at him strangely, and went back to putting away the swords. Who curses with 'cheese corn'? That doesn't even make sense! _

End of super short weird thing

So, I learned that Percy has crazy curses, and most of the time, he doesn't make sense. Who told him that cussing with the words cheese and corn was a good idea?

Piper's POV

Percy is a pretty good guy; He's no Jason, but I guess he's cool. There is something that is weird. See, Percy has these weird cuss words that only make sense to him. Let me explain…

Flashback-y thingymagigiy

_ Percy and I were on cleaning duty in the meeting room. We were cleaning up the spilled snacks, empty soda cans, and useless battle plans that were, in Jason's words, 'destined to fail.' Percy dropped a bowl of Cheetos on the floor. The bowl landed with a thump, and the chips came crashing down on the floor, staining the carpet with orange cheese powder. I looked over to see Percy crouching down on the floor, scooping fallen Cheetos into his hands._

"_Aww, no! Cheese corks!" Percy yelled, with a frustrated look on his face. What? Who says 'cheese corks?' Who uses the word 'cheese' to curse? That was weird. I didn't say anything, though, and kept cleaning up. _

END OF THINGY

Percy's cool, and all, but he's got weird cusses. Sometimes, that boy, he just doesn't make any sense at all.

Percy's POV

Yeah, I know I have weird cuss words, and I don't care. Cheese is something I don't really like, and Gabe used to cuss all the time. I wasn't allowed to say any of them, because, one, they'd get me in so much trouble with my mom, and two, I'd probably get beaten if I said anything like that to Gabe. So, I made my own bad words. Once I started using them, it was sort of hard to switch to the real words, like everyone else.

I saw everyone else stare at me weird when I used my 'Percy Language,' as they had started to call it, but I don't give a cheese nibbler.

**So, what did you think? Tell me what I did wrong, what you didn't like, what you did like-**

**Harold: What she didn't screw up.**

**Me: HEY. But, yeah that too.**

**Harold: Tell them the rest of your shit.**

**Me: shut up. *Tapes Harold to the wall* MY new update day(s) are/is going to be Wednesday and Sunday, which means either I update on Wednesdays, AND/OR Sundays. Review, please!**


	9. Sleepovers

**Heh, heh... Hi... Um, I'msorrymycomputerbrokeandihadhomworkandtwoprojectsandasbimsorry! So, how many weeks did I miss? I'll make it up to you, because I'll still write them.**

**Harold: IN OTHER NEWS: This little weirdo is going freaking crazy.**

**ME: Hey! I'm just excited for BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! OMG**

The seven and Nico were having a sleep over, in the entertainment room, on the Argo. Because that's what heroes do in their spare time. Have slumber parties. Yes, this is what the saviors of the fucking world do when they aren't saving it.

Percy and Leo had footsies on, and were setting up sleeping bags. Annabeth had a tank top and pajama bottoms, and she was reading(DUH). Piper had a pajama shirt, and some pajama pants. (BORING PIPER). Hazel was in a nightgown, and she was talking to Frank, who was wearing long sleeves and pants. Jason was wearing regular sleepy-time clothes. Nico, being Nico, was wearing his black sleeveless shirt, and pajama pants with skulls on them.

After setting up the sleeping bags, Percy and Leo decided to try to force Nico into some black footsies, with swords and skeletons on them. Percy kept pestering him by saying, "Nico, c'mon. We'll match." Percy had dolphins and tridents on his blue-green PJ's. Leo was waving the black sleepwear in Nico's face, while pointing to his own, which had flames and hammers on them.

After a while, Nico got tired of Leo and Percy, and finally put the footsies on. Then, the three of them had some blue cookies, and some skittles. After that, they got all hyper, and started doing a sing-a-long, trying to get Jason and Frank to join them, claiming it was boys only.

Annabeth, knowing what happens when Leo, Percy, and Nico get hyper, ran away, into a closet, with a light, to read in peace. Hazel and Piper were trying to help their boyfriends hide from the trio, ad they sang Taylor Swift. They failed. Epically.

Soon after the boys were done singing, they went somewhere, that no one payed attention to. Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Piper all watched Lilo and Stitch quietly.

**ELSEWHERE ON THE SHIP**

Nico, Percy and Leo were in Jason's room, with green, purple, blue, orange, and red paint. They were going to play a little prank on him. Percy started controlling the green and orange paint, with his awesome water powers, because this paint obviously had water in it. The paint moved around until a big turtle was formed, complete with nun-chucks, and an orange mask. Leo and Nico used paint brushes to paint the rest of the Ninja Turtles on the walls, while Percy painted pizzas.

"Great work, Skittle-o's. Let's go to Frank's room!" Percy giggled. Don't ask why they want to be called the Skittle-o's.

They went to Frank's room, and took out fifteen bottles of silly string. Percy sprayed the bed and desk with purple silly string. Nico got green silly string, and he was spraying the bathroom. Leo was spraying everything else. He had also rigged the silly string, so that it would be super hard to take off. The boys went to the entertainment room, and crashed into a pile, in the door way.

Everyone in the room was looking at the pile of sugar-crashed boys, in the door way. Annabeth looked up from her book, took one look at them, and simply stated, "Sugar."

**Sorry for the wait!Remember to tell me how many weeks I missed, so I can fix it. Please, if there is anything you want me to write, I'm open to anything! I fucking love you guys!**


	10. Headache

**What's up, my peoples?! THE MOTHERFUCKING BOOK COMES OUT TOMORROW. OH MY FUCKING GODS.**

**Anyway, this idea was submitted by LiveThenDie. Enjoy! I still don't know how many weeks I missed.**

**Disclaimer: Take it Harold!**

**Harold: You own nothing. Stop pretending that you do.**

**ME: NEVER**

Third Person

Percy's head was hurting. A lot. He was laying down, in his cabin, alone, with the lights off. It helped, but only a little.

Annabeth came into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She sat down next to the bed, and began to run her fingers through his ebony hair.

"Percy, please, could you come out to the meeting room? We want to have a war talk." Annabeth, said quietly, careful not to aggravate him.

Percy only groaned, and stood up, his world spinning. Annabeth hurried over to his side, letting him lean on her. They both slowly walked to the meeting room, where the others were already at their seats, around the ping pong table.

Percy and Annabeth took their seats next to each other, at the head of the table. The meeting began with Jason.

"What are we going to do about the monsters in the Dragon Pass?**(IDK, GO with it.)** I mean, we can't fly over it; all the mean cloud nymphs are up there."

Annabeth took over. "We need a game plan. Going around is not an option. We'll have to fight either way; on water, or in the air."

This caused looks of annoyance and worry to flash across the demigods' faces. Percy just flopped his head onto the table, not saying a word.

"Festus can't take too many hits from the cloud nymphs, but he can take a few from the water monsters, with the new fire breathers." Leo chipped in.

"Maybe Percy can make a shield of water to go around the ship?" Frank suggested, as Hazel nodded her agreement.

"Wanna say anything, Perce?" Hazel asked, noticing he was the only one not talking.

"I can't do that." He said, causing everyone to look a bit disappointed. "My head hurts. I couldn't control my powers if I tried." Percy stood up, and walked back to his cabin, shakily, one hand on the wall. Annabeth scurried after him.

******** IN HIS CABIN*******

Percy was laying down on Annabeth's lap, as he closed his eyes. His head was pounding, and Annabeth's fingers combing through his silky, black hair felt nice. Soon, Percy fell asleep on his girlfriend's lap.

A knock was heard. Annabeth quietly called, "Come in, but be quiet!" Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo, and Piper filed in the room.

"What's with him?" Asked Jason, getting straight to the point.

"Really bad headache. He just doesn't feel good, okay?" Annabeth replied, looking a bit annoyed.

Hazel and Frank looked worried. "Nothing weird, right/" Hazel asked.

"Nope. Nothing weird, just stress, probably."

Percy mumbled in his sleep. Annabeth smiled, and everyone else left the room.

**LiveThenDie, Sorry its not exactly what you wanted, but I did my best. **

**Harold loves all your guys' ideas.**

**Harold: YEP. Otherwise, I was told I was going to be grape juice.**

**Me: Shhhh. Let's keep that a secret. **

**Tell me what you want me to write! I need ideas!**

**Harold: Yeah, she does. She's becoming very annoying.**

**ME: SHUT YOUR MOUTH HOLE.**


	11. Languages

**TODAY! ITS TODAY. I'm writing for you, instead of reading it. You are welcome.**

**I thought this would be very funny. So... Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I WOULD NOT END HOO SO SOON.**

**Harold: Now, shush your face, and let them read the goddam story.**

**Me: YOU SAID DAM!**

Third Person

Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and Percy were arguing about their game of Monopoly. Annabeth was arguing that she won, Jason said he was winning, his fingers sparking with electricity. Hazel was confused, Frank was angry that there was no Canada on the board, Leo was making things with the pieces, and Percy was upset, because his hotel didn't have a pool.

Everyone was mad, and chaos broke out. Coach Hedge was running around the demigods, swinging his bat around, yelling, "WAAARRRRR!"

Annabeth was ranting in Greek, Leo was yelling at Frank in Spanish, and Frank was yelling back at Leo in Chinese. Piper and Jason were arguing with each other, Piper in France french, Jason in Latin. Hazel was screaming in Louisiana French.

They were all yelling out in different languages, making it very hard to understand a word anyone was saying, even if you knew any of the languages. Suddenly, Percy jumped into the fight, screaming in horse.

Everyone stopped talking and yelling. Even Coach Hedge stopped. They all turned to Percy.

"What?" Leo voiced all their thoughts.

Percy snorted and neighed, like a horse. Then, he made some sort of noise, like he was underwater.

"Did you just... speak horse? And freaking fish?" asked Frank, being the only one who could recognize the fish language. Percy nodded.

"Well, what did you say?' Asked Annabeth.

"I said to be quiet." Percy said, turning red.

"What else did you say?" Knowing her boyfriend, he probably cursed.

"Erm... something?" He said, face redder than Rachel's hair. Then, he ran away.

**Sorry its short, but I gotta go read! Bye! REVIEW PLEASE! I REPLY ALMOST EVERY TIME!**


	12. Horses are Better Than Jason

**YOU GUYS! I FINISHED IT... YESTERDAY. The biggest thing since Nico. I swear.**

**Hgsnjkrybgk iae, ndjvub,v wlie;t; "ro/;s**

**Harold: This stupid weirdo is now out of service.**

**Me: Hey! No I'm not Disclaimer: Why Would I do that to Jason? **

_Blackjack_ Tempest

Third Person

Jason and Percy were arguing. Everyone else was gathering around to watch. Coach Hedge was in his room, watching karate movies.

"Just admit it! He's better!"

"No, mine is better, kelp face!"

Annabeth interfered, "Boys, what are you fighting about?"

"ANNABETH! He said Tempest is better than Blackjack!" Percy pouted. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Boys are so ridiculous. Percy pouted some more.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump from downstairs, in the stables. They all ran downstairs, to see both Blackjack and Tempest.

_Yo, Boss!_

Hello.

"Hi. We're having an argument about which one of you is better." Percy said, to the horses. "I say

you, Blackjack. Jason says Tempest." Percy hugged Blackjack's neck. "What do you think?" He turned to the demigods.

"Blackjack." Annabeth stated.

"Blackjack." Leo said.

"Blackjack." Frank looked amused.

"Blackjack." Hazel decided.

"Jason, I love you, but Blackjack." Piper said, much to Percy's amusment.

"Ha. Blackjack is cooler than Jason." Percy snorted. Tempest nodded his agreement.

"DON'T BELIEVE WHAT THEY SAY, TEMPEST! YOU'RE STILL THE BEST IN MY EYES!" Jason screamed. Tempest snorted in response.

Tempest snorted again. Blackjack made a neighing sound, like he was laughing. Percy laughed, alongside his horse.**(I just got deep.)**

"I speak horse. Tempest says he hates you." Percy said, trying to contain laughter.

"I don't... but you were..." Jason had no words.

"It's true Percy speaks horse." Annabeth confirmed.

"Blackjack calls me boss, because I am. What does Tempest call you, Jason?" Percy asked, mischievous light dancing in his eyes.

"..." Jason had no answer.

Tempest whinnied.

"He says he calls you peasant." They all burst out laughing.

**So, it was a little short, but yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. I need ideas, if you have any. I have big news!**

**I'M GOING TO THE BOOK SIGNING ON THE 14TH. BAM.**

**I love you guys.**


	13. Volcanoes and Mom

**HI! I'm still upset about the ending of Blood of Olympus, so be nice to me. I'm sorry you had to wait. **

**To who asked for Percy's POV when Nico revealed the thing, I'm working on it.**

**Guys, This has been done before (a lot.) So, yep. Deal. I know this isn't what happened, but Rick Riordan is a jerk, and I don't care.**

Jason's POV

We were at the Doors of Death, waiting. Waiting for Percy and Annabeth to crawl through the doors, perfectly okay. Well, not perfectly okay, I mean, they are in Tartarus, also known as the worst hell in history.

"We can't wait much longer." Piper said sadly. They were running out of time. If they weren't here by 6:30, which was in three minutes, we had to leave them.

"Only two more minutes." Leo said,sounding close to tears.

We fell into a silence. All you could hear was the quiet sobbing of Hazel, and the roaring of the monsters.

I looked down at my watch. Four seconds. Three. Two. C'mon, Percy. C'mon Annabeth. They had to be here. One second... No more time.

"Guys, they're not here." I said softly. "We can't wait anymore."

Hazel collapsed against Frank, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Leo was blinking rapidly, trying to keep in the tears. Nico was shaking, shadows swirling beneath him.

"Guys, look! They're here." Piper said, relieved.

We all turned. There they were, hauling themselves away from the doors. Annabeth was leaning against Percy, her arm around his neck. Suddenly, she blanked. Her head flopped down, unconscious. Percy stumbled up to us, and lay her on the floor. Then, Percy stared each one of us in the eyes. Percy's eyes were stormy, like the ocean during a hurricane. He limped back to the entrance.

"No, Percy what are you doing?" I screamed at him, begging him to come back.

"SHIT!" Nico yelled. "No, Percy, you aren't strong enough!" He turned to me. "Get everyone back on the ship. Now." Nico had a strong look in his eyes, like he knew exactly what was happening.

Frank turned into a giant eagle and took Hazel and an unconscious Annabeth to the ship. Nico shadow traveled and I flew up with Leo and Piper. The ship was being thrown around, as the wind flew wildly around us. The Doors of Death were still open. Monsters were pouring out trying to reach the ship. Percy was in the midst of it all, standing perfectly still, sword raised above his head

He plunged the sword deep into the Earth, letting out a blood curling scream that pierced our ears. Lava flew up from the volcano, burying all the monsters in hot, steaming, red goo. The lava flanked against the Doors of Death, leaving a wall of dried lava.

I looked around, and saw a black rock, tumbling through the air, with flailing limbs. I forced the wind up, carrying me off the ship. Percy was tumbling like a rag doll. He was about to crash into the mountains. I grabbed him, and forced us both upwards, almost causing me to scream, whether from the pressure of the sharp turn, of the temperature of the burning boy in my arms.

We flew back to the ship, dodging pumice and rock from the volcano. We landed on the deck of the ship, and I ran to the infirmary. Percy was unconscious. After we got Percy into a bed, we had Coach Hedge do what he could with his nature magic. We all had to leave for that.

When we came back into the infirmary, Percy was awake. Coach had cleaned all the dirt and grime from his face and arms. Now, we could see the damage better. Percy had multiple cuts and bruises on his face and arms. He had a black eye, and a long, deep gash on his forehead. The worst injury he had, though, would have to be his right arm. It was almost completely burned. The skin on his arm was black, all the way from his fingertips to his elbow.

I looked back at Percy's face, and his eyes were open. That was the worst part. He was awake, fully aware of all the pain coursing through his veins. His eyes begged me to make the pain stop.

We were all silent for a few seconds. Percy seemed to be in more pain than before. His face stayed blank, unaware. His eyes were glossed over, and cloudy, unfocused.

"Percy's in too much pain for his body to process. We need to do something." Frank said.

"Water." Nico replied, looking at the green eyed boy in pity. "Water heals him."

We filled a metal tub with cold water, and prepared it for Percy.

"Do you think we could put his head in?" I asked.

"Yeah, he can breath underwater, remember?" Leo said.

"I don't think so. I don't know about you guys, but my curse kinda goes haywire when I'm tired, or not feeling well." Hazel explained.

We all nodded in agreement. Leo pulled out a scrap of metal from his tool belt, and attached it to one end of the tank.

Frank carried Percy into the water. Once he was in the water, he started screaming. I rushed forward, along with Frank and Hazel.

"Slow down cupcakes, the water's just setting his bones. He's going to be in a lot of pain for the next couple of days." Coach said, putting out an arm to stop me.

**Third Person**

It took three days for Percy to come out of the water. When he did, he went straight to Annabeth, who had still not woken up. Percy sat by her bedside, not talking, eating, sleeping, or doing anything,really.

They all tried to get Percy to eat, or sleep, or talk to them, but nothing worked. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank had all tried everything they could.

One day, they all walked into the infirmary, with a plate or food for Percy, only to see him crying. His arms were folded on top of the edge of Annabeth's bed, and his head was burried in his arms. They heard is almost slilent sobs, and the plate clattered to the floor. His friends all gathered around, and were silent, not knowing what to do.

"Why?" Was all Percy said to them, his voice brittle cand crackly.

"Why what, Perce?" Hazel made her voice gentle.

"Why do they do this to her? To you? To any of us?" Perce refused to look at any of them. "I just want to go home. I don't want to go to camp anymore. I want to go home.

It was then that Nico realized that he hadn't seen his mom or Paul since before his dissapperance, over a year ago.

"Leo, change course. We need to go to Manhattan." Nico said, and Leo complied.

*******When they arrive********

They were all standing outside the Jackson-Blofis residence, except Annanbeth and Coach Hedge, waiting for someone to answer the door. A young-looking woman opened the door.

"Oh. Oh my baby." She said, and immediately rushed to Percy, and hugged him, tears cascading down her face."Paul, Paul, come quick. He's home." She yelled, still crying.

"I'm so sorry Mom." Percy whispered, his voice close to breaking. A man walked through the door, and immediately joined the hug.

"Paul." Percy whispered, happy to be with his family again.

The rest of the demigods stood at the door awkwardly, until Leo cleared his throat.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry. Please come in. I have cookies on the counter. I'm Sally, Percy's mother. Thank oyou for bringing my baby home."

**Sorry, guys, but I have things to do. This seemed kind of rushed, so sorry for that. The ending was bad, I know, I know. Tell me what you guys want to read from me, and all that. Also, to Amber Ember 7: Thanks so much for all your review, they made me laugh my ass off. Love ya.**

**BYE GUYS, SEE YOU NEXT TIME! (I hope)**


	14. Blue Cake (A Mini-Chappie)

**Hi Guys! SO... I need some help writing something, so if you think you can help me, PM me! I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween! What were you dressed as? **

**Harold: She owns nothing.**

**Me: SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE**

THIRD PERSON

The Seven were sitting around the table, eating some blue cake. They were all quiet, with their mouths stuffed full of the delicious wonderfulness that is cake.

Percy was on this fourth piece of cake. He looked at Annabeth, was sitting across from him at the table. Then, Percy looked back down at his cake.

"I love you. You complete me." He said, not looking up. "You are the most amazing thing in the entire world."

"AWWW!" Both Piper and Annabeth cooed at the same time.

"...Um... I was talking to my blue cake..." Percy said, blushing. "Awkward for you." Percy said, flipping his hair over his shoulder with his hand, making the 'Regina George' face, while pointing at Annabeth.

Leo burst into laughter.

Annabeth hit Leo on the head with a hockey stick, and smashed Percy's face into his cake.

**Sorry its so short, but yeaaaahhhh. Please leave a review telling me what I should write next! Hope you enjoyed your mini chapter.**

**Guess the songs and bands below to get a small sneak peak of the next chapter! NO FREAKING CHEATING! I'M WATCHING YOU, MOTHERFUKER!**

**How can you think that any of this was easy**

**With all the friends I've lost along the way **

**When this is over, we're all getting older now**

**NEXT SONG  
I didn't mean to fuck you over, **

**I just wanna have some fun**

**NEXT SONG  
First, you think the worst is a broken heart, whats gonna kill you is the second part**

**And the third is when your world splits down the middle**

**And fourth you're gonna think that you fixed yourself**

**Fifth you see them out with someone else**

**and the Sixth is when you admit, that you may have fucked up a little**


End file.
